Kell Sharyna
Ensign Kell Sharyn'''a is currently assigned as a medical officer on the USS Odyssey Statistics Serial #: SF625874-58745-21C Birthplace: Lasha Province, Bajor Citizen:United Federation of Planets Race: Bajoran/Human Sex: Female Age: 40 (Oct 21 2353) Position: Medical Officer Ship: USS Odyssey Physical Description Height: 5'3" Weight: 125 lbs. Eyes: Green Hair: Red Skin: Pale with pinkish undertones Indentifying Marks: Slightly ridged nose Medical Data Allergies: Terran goldenrod and similar strains Injuries: Fractured wrist - age 12 ; Broken leg - age 22 Disabilities: None Education Primary: Lasha Province Instructional Facility Secondary: Bajoran Institute of Healing Major: Pre-Med/Exobiology Minor: Genetics Thesis: "The Reorganization of Klingon DNA Recombinants to Achieve Maximum Enhancement." Dissertation: "Pathology and Treatments for Chronic Leukocytosis." '''Instructor's Comments: "Sharyna displays an uncanny sense when it comes to diagnosis of patient symptoms. Her dedication to research as well as the well-being of those under her care is the epitome of the medical professional. I see a long career ahead of her." - Dr. Khalla D'el'Tara, Bajoran Institute of Healing "Dr. Kell has the ability to control any situation at hand. Her critical thinking skills and strategic knowledge are well tempered by her medical training." - Adm. Richard Arquette, Starfleet Command School Other Comments: "Dr. Kell Sharyna performed above and beyond the call of duty during her training exercise on Balthor IV. The shuttlecraft of cadets was disabled by a meteor during its landing. Even though injured herself, she took control of the situation, setting up a mini triage for her crewmates and repairing the damaged distress beacon. Through her efforts, the lives of 6 future Starfleet Officers were saved. I wanted this personal message to accompany her commendation as my grandson was one of the injured parties." - Adm. Krysten McLourdes, Commandant Starfleet Academy Career Milestones: Dr. Kell was recently awarded a Federation patent for her Subcutaneous Life Form Masker. Psychological Profile Beliefs: Follows standard Bajoran belief in the Prophets Ambitions: To discover a cure for Chronic Leukocytosis Annoyances: Elitists and procrastinators Hobbies: Piano, reading medical journals, collecting artwork and religious artifacts Personality Type: A-Type. Dedicated to a task once assigned. Sometimes pushes herself too hard Counselor Comments: "I've had to treat Cadet Kell for exhaustion several times this semester. She refuses to let up on her studies, even to get sleep. She needs to take time for herself more often." - Dr. Samuel Rubin, Asst. Psychologist, Starfleet Command School Family and Background Father: Captain Jason Kell, USS Galestorm (currently MIA) Mother: Shul Bethel, Bajoran Healer (deceased) Siblings: Kell Drew, age 32, Vedek of the White Order, Member of the Vedek Council, Bajor (brother) History: As in the Bajoran custom, Sharyna places her family name first. She is referred to as Dr. Kell. Sharyna was raised on Bajor and has limited connections with the human side of her family. Her father is Captain Jason Kell of the USS Galestorm, currently listed as "Missing in Action." Her mother, Shul Bethel, was a well-known healer on Bajor. She recently passed away from a genetic disease developed by the Cardassians during the Occupation. Sharyna has secretly dedicated her life to finding a cure for this disease. She also has a brother, Drew, who is now a Vedek. She speaks to him occasionally, but she wishes it were more frequent. Sharyna had been engaged on Bajor, but her fiancé was killed in a shuttle accident a few months before their joining. She had been dating Lt. Thomassen on her last assignment, but it was not a serious relationship. Her mother had instructed her in the ways of healing as a child and that was when she decided to become a healer. She was admitted to the Bajoran Institute of Healing at the unheard of age of 16 and excelled in her training. She was deemed a "Child of the Prophets" by the elders due to her photographic memory recall and uncanny way of empathizing with her patients. Once she graduated, she remained at the Institute for a few years as a teacher at the request of the government. After a while, Sharyna grew restless and decided to follow in her father's footsteps by joining Starfleet as a medical officer. She ranked in the top 1% of her class and was asked to give a paper at a symposium on genetics at the Academy. This was where she made a terrible mistake of correcting Commander Fallon, head of genetic research, about Klingon DNA recombinants and, even though she was lauded for her breakthrough work, she made an enemy of Fallon. Requests for appearances were never forwarded to her, her papers were never delivered to the Medical Boards, and she was slowly pushed into obscurity. She had managed to keep her name out in the research community by unconventional channels, but Fallon made it his personal mission to constantly remind her of her error. Fortunately for Dr. Kell, Fallon eventually retired and a great weight came off of her shoulders. Suddenly she was in demand again. Requests from starships throughout the sector had bombarded the Surgeon General. Finally he contacted Dr. Kell at her last posting on Starbase 324 and offered her a choice of assignments. He even encouraged her to work for him at Starfleet Command, but Sharyna wanted a starship. She enjoys cooking without a replicator when she can, likes Terran food, and drinks Klingon tea. She loves to collect artifacts and works of art. She is also an accomplished pianist and has a holodeck program of the Lasha Oratorium where she had played as a child. Timeline 2365 - Born, Lasha Province, Bajor 2369 - Attended Lasha Province Educational Facility 2375 - Attended Lasha Province Advanced Educational Facility 2380 - Attended/Taught at Bajoran Institute of Healing 2386 - Entered Starfleet Academy 2388 - Earned MS in Genetics 2389 - Accepted to Starfleet Command School 2390 - Graduated from Starfleet Academy 2390 - Assigned to Starbase 324 as Research Scientist 2392 - Earned PhD in Xenobiology/Xenopathology